


Relaxation

by mistleto3



Series: Mikototsu mainverse [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara gives Mikoto a massage to help him relax after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Some birthday PWP for my favourite fire king.
> 
> This fic is also available on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/148892816814/relaxation)

Tatara could always tell when his partner had a bad day, and today, he was woken from his usual afternoon nap by the mattress dipping as Mikoto climbed into the bed beside him. The skin of his arms was unnaturally warm as they draped over Tatara’s waist; if it had been anyone else, Tatara would have thought they had a fever, but this was just how his King always was when he was struggling. The flames that burned beneath his skin drew a little too close to the surface.

Tatara rolled over sleepily to face him, and without saying anything, wound his arms around Mikoto’s neck and planted a gentle kiss on the end of his nose, then one on his forehead as he pulled him in to hold him close, stroking his hair soothingly. He buried his face in those thick scarlet locks, humming a quiet lullaby and breathing in the scent of his skin as he let Mikoto take comfort in his presence. Slowly, he felt his lover’s skin began to cool to a more normal temperature.

After a few minutes had passed, Tatara seemed to perk up all of a sudden, and Mikoto gave a him a questioning look.

“I’ve got an idea for something that’ll cheer you up. Take your shirt off and lie on your tummy.”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow searchingly at his smiling boyfriend, but obeyed him nonetheless, and Tatara disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. When he returned, holding a small plastic jar in his hands, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Mikoto’s hips, resting his weight on his partner’s backside. He opened the jar of what smelled like coconut oil that he’d retrieved and rubbed a little onto his palms. Then ran his hands across Mikoto’s shoulders and down his back, applying light pressure with his fingertips to the taut muscle. After a few moments, he felt the knots under Mikoto’s skin beginning to relax. Tatara never stopped humming as he worked, moving his hands slowly, as though worshipping every inch of tanned skin beneath them.

Mikoto began to let out a few quiet sounds of appreciation. His eyes had fallen closed in relaxation, but they opened once more when he noticed something tickle his arm and glanced towards it to find a little crimson butterfly, crafted out of flames, scuttling over his wrist. He blew a puff of air towards it and it took off to flutter around his head. Tatara saw the ghost of a smile curl the corner of his lips upwards, and he gave a soft chuckle of triumph.

“Feel better?”

“Mm.” Mikoto grunted the confirmation, and Tatara giggled.

“Love you, King~”

Mikoto rolled onto his back and stole a kiss in response, wrapping his arms around Tatara’s waist to hold him on top of him, seeming not to care about the oil on his back that was now making a mess of the sheets. As soon as Mikoto’s lips released Tatara’s, Tatara caught them once more in a longer, slower kiss, pressing his body against Mikoto’s and sinking into his embrace. Mikoto held him close, almost possessively. As his hands wandered across Tatara’s back, Tatara could feel the last of the tension in Mikoto’s arms unravel, and his skin had finally cooled to the same temperature as his own.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and a quiet, contented sigh escaped Mikoto’s lips. Tatara smiled, resting their foreheads together and letting out a gentle, happy sigh of his own.

They lay like that for a long moment, before Mikoto murmured:

“Your turn.”

“Hm?”

“Take your clothes off and lie on your stomach.”

Tatara obeyed the request, shooting Mikoto an odd look as he removed the clothes he’d been sleeping in: his underwear, and one of Mikoto’s t-shirts. He sprawled out on his front, and Mikoto’s hands, drenched in the sweet smelling oil, instantly began to wander across his skin. He copied the way Tatara had rubbed his own back, pressing his thumbs and the heels of his hands into the muscle of his shoulders, what little there was of it. He picked it up surprisingly well, though there were a few instances at which Tatara had to tell him not to be so gentle with him; Mikoto was a little too aware of his own strength, and often overestimated how fragile his partner was (which was an easy mistake to make- Tatara’s skinny build made him look deceptively delicate). Still, once he finally heeded his requests and got stuck in, Mikoto was rewarded with streams of little appreciative noises from Tatara, who seemed to turn to putty beneath him as he enjoyed the feeling of Mikoto’s hands on his bare flesh.

Those hands quickly began to wander though, travelling down to the small of Tatara’s back, then further still, over the curve of his backside to massage his inner thighs. Tatara gasped, arching his back upwards Mikoto’s hands, and Mikoto glanced up at his face, as though asking permission. He gave an eager nod. With a smirk, Mikoto leaned forward over him, nibbling at his ear as his fingers made their way up between Tatara’s legs to massage his perineum and circle his entrance. Tatara whined as Mikoto pulled his hand away to slick his fingers with more of the coconut oil, lifting his hips impatiently, then gasped into the pillow when the tip of one of those digits pressed inside him.

“You’re eager,” Mikoto remarked, continuing to run his free hand across Tatara’s back, over his ass, and down his thighs.

Tatara responded with a soft moan, rolling his hips to push Mikoto’s finger deeper inside him, and Mikoto added a second, earning an appreciative whine. He began to thrust the digits slowly, curling them towards Tatara’s sweet spot and smirking as his partner gasped to let him know he’d found it.

“Did you just give me a massage in the hope it’d lead to sex?” Mikoto asked teasingly.

“It wasn’t the _entire_ reason… But I’m not gonna pretend it wasn’t on my mind…” Tatara replied with a sheepish grin, his voice breathy.

Mikoto chuckled, then let his lips drop to Tatara’s shoulder, trailing kisses up the back of his neck and across his back, where they paused to nip his Homra insignia. As Mikoto’s teeth closed around the patch of skin, Tatara made a soft, high-pitched sound of pleasure, somewhere between a gasp and a whine, and Mikoto felt the hair on his arms stand on end. Tatara was very vocal with his pleasure, and he knew very well that the little, almost feminine noises he made were guaranteed to drive Mikoto crazy. And surely enough, he felt the tip of a third finger working its way into him within seconds.

“King…” he breathed, and Mikoto let out a sigh of arousal into his ear in response, then nipped his earlobe.

“Feel any better~?” Tatara asked, looking up at Mikoto from the corner of his eye with a mischievous smile.

“I’ll feel better when I’m inside you,” he replied simply.

Tatara shivered at his bluntness; Mikoto was usually a man of few words, but his inhibitions came down a little when things got heated between them, and he wasn’t afraid to tell Tatara exactly what he wanted to do to him. He still maintained his usual desire to get his point across in as few words as possible however, and that combined with his lack of shame and his tendency to cut to the chase meant he often came out with explicit things like that in the bedroom. Tatara adored it; hearing the huskiness in his lover’s voice as he told him exactly how much he wanted him always sent shivers down his spine. 

“Ready?” Mikoto murmured in his ear.

Tatara nodded, then let out a squeak of surprise as Mikoto none-too-gently pulled him up by his arms so that he was sitting up on the bed. He tilted his head questioningly at Mikoto, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“I want to see your face,” Mikoto explained, lying back on the sheets and watching Tatara with a ravenous look in his eyes as he knelt over his lap. Tatara bit his lip and locked gazes with Mikoto as he reached down beneath himself to grasp Mikoto’s cock, pressing its head to his entrance and, torturously slowly, began to sink downwards. Mikoto’s hands quickly found their way to his hips, his fingertips digging into the flesh as he let out a low groan of relief.

“Ahh…~”

Mikoto shivered at the little whine of pleasure that spilled past Tatara’s lips, watching him raptly as he began to raise and lower his hips, moving slowly as he adjusted to the sensation. He gripped Mikoto’s forearms with his trembling hands, allowing his lover to help bounce him up and down.

The slow pace didn’t last long; as soon as Tatara had acclimatised, his movements quickened with a sort of ravenous enthusiasm. Every time he rolled his hips backwards, pushing his lover deeper inside him, another whimper escaped past his gritted teeth.

Mikoto’s gaze raked across every inch of Tatara’s skin as he rode him, watching the way sweat beaded on his forehead and a blush blossomed across his shoulders and chest, the way his slender thighs trembled, the way his lips fell open as his eyelids fell closed, the way his ribcage heaved as he gasped for breath, the way his cock twitched as he bounced up and down. Mikoto’s palms roamed across his torso, over the curve of his waist and up towards his chest to tease a nipple between his fingers, as his other hand slid down to wrap around his cock and pump it in time Tatara’s movements.

“King… I’m not made of glass you know...” Tatara breathed.

A smirk curled up the corners of Mikoto’s lips as he began to buck his hips in time with his lover, thrusting upwards as Tatara sat back, pressing himself deeper inside. Evidently much to Tatara’s approval; the noises flooding from his throat became louder and more desperate with every passing moment.

“Yes… Mikoto!”

Mikoto swore at the sound of his name; the only time Tatara ever said it was in scenarios like this. The way he moaned the word sent a jolt of electricity down Mikoto’s spine, and his vision began to darken around the edges. A low groan rumbled behind his teeth, and he sat up to press his lips to Tatara’s throat. The hand that wasn’t stroking his cock found its way to the small of his back to pull him close, pressing their bodies together as he crushed his lips against Tatara’s. An almost feral growl rose in the back of his throat as his partner’s movements sped up, becoming jerky and erratic at the ferocity in Mikoto’s kiss. Whenever their lips weren’t trapped against one another, Tatara moaned his name. There was only so much of that sound he could take before the heat kindling in the pit of his stomach became too much to bear.

“Fuck… I’m gonna…”

Tatara leaned forward to whisper in his ear: “Cum inside me… Mikoto…”

Mikoto seized Tatara’s hip once more, pulling him down roughly to bury himself hilt-deep inside him as the first wave of his orgasm struck him, and he emptied himself into his lover.

“Totsuka…”

Tatara gasped in ecstasy, gripping Mikoto’s shoulders and digging his fingernails into his skin. Mikoto gave a few slow, deep thrusts as he rode out his orgasm inside him, hitting Tatara’s sweet spot with each one, and the sensation, combined with the low rumble of pleasure in his lover’s throat, sent him over the edge. His cum spilled into Mikoto’s hand and across his chest as he threw his head back with a cry of exaltation.

The pair took a long moment to catch their breath, before Tatara leaned forward to steal a soft kiss, then shakily dismounted.

“I should start giving you massages more often,” he commented with a smirk, and Mikoto gave a breathless chuckle in response, before getting slowly to his feet.

“Come on, shower,” he said, glancing down at his torso, which was still slick with massage oil in places, and smeared in Tatara’s cum.

“Good idea,” Tatara replied, but didn’t move, still gasping for breath. When Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him, he protested with an exaggerated pout: “What? You gave me jelly legs.”

Mikoto sighed, then scooped his partner up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to stand him in the bath. He then climbed into the tub alongside him and slid the shower curtain closed before turning on the hot water.

“Lemme wash you off,” Tatara offered, and when Mikoto nodded, he soaped up his hands and proceeded to run them across his torso, cleaning away the remnants of their heated encounter. Meanwhile, Mikoto ran his hands through Tatara’s hair, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. Tatara lifted his head to capture his lips with his own, letting the warm water run over them as they held each other close.

It was a long moment before the kiss broke, and then Tatara complained: “We’re going to have to change the sheets now…”

Mikoto chuckled, then quieted him with one more kiss.


End file.
